The Birth of Gin, a Little Hero!
The Birth of Gin, a Little Hero! is the 1st episode of the Japanese anime series, Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin. Summary Plot Overview The story begins with Gohei and his dog, Shiro, hunting in the wilderness. They see Akakabuto who attacks Gohei but Shiro jumps up and bites Akakabuto's nose and they fight as Akakabuto tries to get Shiro off of him. Gohei grabs his gun and shoots Akakabuto in the eye, making Akakabuto angrier, he continues to fight with Shiro as they walk closer to a cliff. Akakabuto trips and they both fall down the cliff. Five years later, Gohei, now 67 years old, is still hunting for Akakabuto, who survived the fall and killed Shiro. Gohei now hunts with Shiro's son, Riki, and two other dogs, Aka and Don. Elsewhere, at a nearby ski resort, Daisuke calls for his parents, telling them the puppies have been born. They rush over to Fuji, and see three Akita puppies beside their mother, one of the a tiger stripped puppy. Daisuke congratulates Fuji and takes special interest in the tiger stripped puppy, whom he names Gin. Daisuke then desides that he wants to show Gohei Gin. In the forest, Gohei and village mayor continue to search for Akakabuto, who recently attacked and killed a citizen by the name of Genji. Riki alerts Gohei, and they soon find a bloodied corpse. Akakabuto appears behind them and attacks. Back at the lodge, search helicopters begin to search for Akakabuto. Daisuke begins to search for Gohei, he runs into the mayor, who is in critical condition and is being carried home by a rescue party. He tells Daisuke that Akakabuto has taken Gohei and Riki, and nothing else is known. Daisuke runs back to Fuji and her cubs, and breaks the news to Gin. However, Daisuke refuses to believe it, and still believes Gohei and Riki are alive. After a week, the search party has been called off due to a blizzard. Aka and Don have been killed, and Akakabuto is still lurking around that area, searching for Gohei and Riki, who are both very much alive hiding in a crevice nearby. Gohei tells Riki that they will soon die if they don't act soon, and cuts his flesh for Riki to eat. However, Riki spits out the flesh and refuses to eat his master. Just then, Akakabuto notices the pair and Riki jumps up and attacks Akakabuto. Meanwhile, back at the lodge, a search party is being formed, including Daisuke's father, to find the dead bodies. Daisuke asks if he can go, but is told no. Wanting to show Gin to Riki, Daisuke sets off with Gin on a snowmobile. Riki continues to fight with Akakabuto, and are soon spotted by Daisuke and Gin. Daisuke flings his snowmobile into Akakabuto, which makes him more angry, he is about to kill Daisuke when Gohei pulls him under the snow, leaving Gin to watch as Riki fights Akakabuto. Daisuke reunites with Gohei and they watch as Riki fights Akakabuto. Riki is struck by Akakabuto and loses his energy, but Gin distracts Akakabuto long enouigh for Riki to get back on his feet. Riki grabs Gin and throws him to Daisuke, who catches him. Akakabuto swings at Riki and sends him falling down a cliff, Gohei, Daisuke, and Gin watch in horror. Akakabuto then turns to them, and prepares to kill them as well, but is scared away by the search party, who arrive just then. Gohei crawls over to the cliff and mourns the loss of Riki. He vows to avenge him by killing Akakabuto. A little while later, Gohei is being carried home and congratulates Fuji on her birth. It is then explained that Gin will have to continue where Riki, and Shiro before him, left off, and everyone returns home. Characters *Gin *Daisuke Fujiwara *Akakabuto *Gohē Takeda *Riki *Fuji *Gin's Brothers *Daisuke's Parents *Sacchan *Hidetoshi's Father *Genji (flashback) *Aka *Don *Shiro (flashback) Trivia *This episode features the first appearance of Gin, Daisuke, Takeda Gohei, Riki, Fuji, Akakabuto, Gin's Brothers and Daisuke's parents. *This episode also features the first and only appearance of Shiro, Aka, Don, mayor, Sacchan and Genji in the series. Differences between the Manga and the Anime Category:Episodes Category:GNG Episodes